Thoughts
by A Writer Blocked
Summary: PG-Pg-13 rating, I can't rate things if my life depended on it. . . Whatever. Just another short fic by me. Please R


I dunno why I wrote this. . . I was just completely bored . . . Whatever! Hope you enjoy it .  
  
A loud slam echoed throughout the common room.  
  
"I've had enough!"  
  
The two other figures in the room looked up in surprise.  
  
"I can't study anymore!"  
  
Another slam.  
  
"Me either."  
  
Slam.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Silence  
  
More silence  
  
"So . . . ."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
  
  
Many would find this scene strange.  
  
Three best friends, practically inseparable, with nothing to talk about. It was a rare occurrence.  
  
Very rare.  
  
Each seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Thoughts never spoken aloud.  
  
Thoughts best friends should not be having about each other.  
  
But they were being thought nonetheless.  
  
That's probably how it all started.  
  
With thoughts.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
He tried not to look at her, but it was hard.  
  
Very hard  
  
Extremely hard  
  
So-hard-that-you shouldn't-even-bother hard  
  
So he looked  
  
Big mistake  
  
She was gorgeous  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her  
  
Thoughts started running through his mind, thoughts he shouldn't be thinking, especially about his best friend. He tore his eyes away.  
  
The word 'friend' still coursing throughout his mind.  
  
  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
She snuck a peak at him, and then quickly looked toward the window again, his image still clearly in her mind.  
  
He was so cute, his blue eyes scanning the Chudley Cannons book he was reading. His red hair was spread messily over his face. She inwardly sighed; she was absolutely infatuated with him.  
  
But was it love?  
  
Sure love-struck, smitten, maybe even obsessed, but love?  
  
It was such a strong word, one that she did not use lightly.  
  
And she would have to find out exactly what Ron Weasley meant to her, or she might just make a terrible mistake.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
'What was he afraid of?'  
  
The worst thing she could do was say, 'No.'  
  
Right?  
  
And she wouldn't say no.  
  
Right?  
  
Right  
  
He would do it now.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Her head snapped up, "Yes?"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" She looked at him strangely, "Alone?"  
  
The other boy stood up, "Fine I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted."  
  
"No Harry it's not . . ."  
  
"I'm only joking. I'll give you guys your privacy."  
  
He left leaving Ron and Hermione to themselves.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
As he reached his dorm he sighed loudly. Flopping down on the bed, he closed his eyes, trying to block the thoughts about what he knew was happening downstairs.  
  
He was finally going to ask her  
  
And she was going to say yes  
  
She hadn't known it, but he had caught her looking at Ron all the time, a lovesick expression on her face.  
  
He must look that way when he looked at her.  
  
It was a sad, sad case of unrequited love.  
  
Pitiful really  
  
It's not like he * asked * to fall in love with her, it just . . . happened.  
  
He knew they would get together.  
  
It was * supposed * to happen.  
  
It seemed that destiny was taking its place.  
  
Destiny?  
  
Is that what it really was?  
  
Were all of their fates controlled?  
  
Could he do nothing to stop what was happening?  
  
Did he want to?  
  
What a stupid question. Where had that come from? Of course he wanted to be with Hermione.  
  
Wait  
  
Is that all that mattered?  
  
That he was happy, even if his two best friends weren't?  
  
No, he would stick this out.  
  
As long as his friends were happy, that was more important.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The weeks went on, and Ron and Hermione still remained * the * couple at Hogwarts. To everyone's surprise Harry remained single, despite how many girls asked him to date them, he merely said that he wasn't interested.  
  
Whenever people asked him why he didn't want to date, he simply said that he wanted to date someone who saw him for who he really was, not for his fame or looks.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
One day when Harry was studying a Potions test, Hermione had come over, "Hey Harry long time no see." She half joked.  
  
It was true, since Hermione and Ron had started dating, Harry had grown further apart from them. "Hey Hermione." He didn't look up from his book.  
  
Hermione then took the book from his hands, "Hey give that back! I need to study."  
  
She grinned, "If this isn't ironic, I don't know what is."  
  
He grinned to, "Okay, what do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk to you." Her voice was serious.  
  
He shrugged, "Okay."  
  
He followed her outside the library to beside the lake.  
  
"What's up?" He asked  
  
"I should be asking you that." He looked at her strangely so she elaborated, "Something's wrong with you. I can tell. What is it?"  
  
He sighed, knowing that he couldn't lie to her, " I'm a third-wheel. You're always with Ron, and we never talk anymore."  
  
She looked ay him sadly, and then gave him a big hug, "I'm sorry Harry. I know I have. I promise to spend more time with you."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
That's how the daily talks started. They had asked Ron if he wanted to join, but he had said that he would rather not.  
  
This didn't bother Harry one bit.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
  
Christmas time soon came around, and Hogwarts was once again covered with snow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all decided to stay for the Holiday, and were some of the few that did.  
  
Harry and Hermione continued talking everyday. Most of the time they would walk around the lake while talking. Sometimes the talks would last for hours; they never seemed to run out of things to talk about.  
  
Ron and Hermione continued dating, and Harry made sure to always give them some time alone, no matter how much it hurt to see them together.  
  
  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The time that Ron and Hermione spent together is not time that I wish to tell about, and one that you probably do not want to hear, but this particular day might be a story worth telling . . .  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
It was under their favorite spot, the big tree in the back of Hogwarts; a blanket on the ground to keep the snow from soaking them. Hermione was leaning on Ron, her head on his shoulder. His arm was circling around her waist. They looked truly in love.  
  
But were they really?  
  
This was a question in which Hermione had pondered since they had started dating. Why she had this on her mind she had no idea. It wasn't that big of a deal. People dated and broke up all the time.  
  
Right?  
  
Right  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ron tried to muster up enough courage to tell her. He knew Hermione didn't take the term 'love' lightly. It wasn't something she just said to anyone who she was close to. It met more to her than anyone he knew, except for maybe Harry.  
  
He would do it now.  
  
Nothing would go wrong  
  
Right?  
  
Right  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Mio?"  
  
Hermione tried not to cringe. She couldn't * stand * that nickname Ron had given her, but she liked having someone call her something special, so she had never said anything.  
  
"Yeah Ron?"  
  
He didn't answer right away. She heard him take a deep breath, and then, "Iloveyou."  
  
"What?" She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.  
  
He took another deep breath, " I said, 'I love you.'" His voice portrayed more confidence than the first time.  
  
Hermione froze, not sure what to say, but one thought was running throughout her mind, 'How did he know?' She decided to voice her thoughts.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Ron had not expected this. An 'I love you too,' maybe.  
  
But not this  
  
What was he supposed to say?  
  
"Well Ron?" A sad smile was on her face, one that Ron didn't like at all.  
  
"I . . . I just do."  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"Isn't that was I was supposed to say?"  
  
Big mistake  
  
A look that Ron had never seen before crossed over Hermione's face. It was one of anger, but more one of realization.  
  
"That's it isn't it." She seemed to be talking more to herself than him.  
  
"What?"  
  
She seemed to snap out her daze, and she looked straight at him, "That's why we're dating isn't it? Because we're supposed to."  
  
"No . . . We chose our on fate . . ."  
  
"No, we didn't Ron, but I'm going to. Starting now. Bye Ron." She got up and started to walk away, but then turned back around, " Oh and Ron, I never liked it when you called me 'Mio.'" She then left toward the castle, with Ron watching her all the way.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
'What had just happened there?'  
  
'She just broke up with you, you prat.'  
  
The question was 'why?'  
  
What had he done?  
  
All he had said was, 'I love you.'  
  
Was that all that bad?  
  
Guess it was  
  
And what was she rambling about?  
  
Something to do with fate  
  
Where had that come from?  
  
He would never truly understand Hermione . . .  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
She was right where he had figured.  
  
The snow was falling softly, and her hair was full of white specks.  
  
Her back was to him, but he knew a warm smile was illuminating her face; she had always loved the snow.  
  
The word angel came to mind.  
  
He walked up to her, until he was right behind her, "Are the rumors true?"  
  
She didn't move, "Yes."  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
"I realized a couple things."  
  
He sat down beside her, "What's that?"  
  
She didn't answer, "Why aren't you going out with Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess because she only wants to because everyone else wants us to." He paused for a second, "If that makes sense."  
  
She spun her head around so she was facing him, "Exactly!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everyone * expects * me to go out with Ron and you to go out with Ginny. That clouded my vision I guess. It made me feel like a was really in love with Ron."  
  
"You're not?" His voice was surprised.  
  
"That's what I realized. That's why I broke up with him."  
  
"You were sick of doing things people you to do. You wanted to do what * you * wanted to do."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And what do * you * want to do Hermione?"  
  
Her gaze pieced into his, "Do something unexpected."  
  
His breath caught in his throat, suddenly he seemed to be closer to Hermione then he remembered, "And what would that be?"  
  
She shrugged, gaze still locked with his, "You tell me."  
  
It was then that Harry himself did something unexpected, well something he himself thought that he wouldn't have done, but, well maybe it wasn't all that unexpected, maybe it had been stirring inside of him, and that look she had taken him over the edge.  
  
He kissed her  
  
Then she did something unexpected herself.  
  
She kissed him back  
  
It wasn't a gentle, sweet first kiss.   
  
No it was far from that.  
  
It was a madly passionate, full-blown snog.   
  
Her hands were roaming up Harry's back until she finally buried them in his unkempt hair.   
  
They landed on the snow, snowflakes still falling lighly on them. He was crushing her to him as their tongues dueled for control.  
  
Oh no, it sure wasn't a gentle, sweet first kiss.  
  
They finally broke off, both looking completely flustered, panting for breath.  
  
He was still on top on her when he spoke again, "Was that unexpected enough for you."  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
He rolled off her, and then sat up. She soon did the same.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
She couldn't help but smile; she liked that nickname, "Yes?"  
  
"I've fallen in love with you."  
  
She froze, the scene with Ron replaying over in her head, "How do you know?"  
  
He barely hesitated, "I love the way when your studying you twirl your hair around your finger, and then slowly let it unwind. I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous. I love the way your eyes light up when you know an answer in class. I love the way your eyes dart across my homework when you're checking it. I think the question you should be asking is not, 'How I've fallen in love with you,' but 'How I couldn't have fallen in love with you.'"  
  
When he had finished Hermione had tears flowing freely down her face, yet she was positively glowing.  
  
Harry wiped the tears from her face, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Be . . . Because I've fallen in love with you to."  
  
She closed the small distance between them and kissed him, passionately, longing and with a profound sense of need.  
  
He groaned against her lips as her hands roamed his back and finally ended once again in his hair.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but finally feel complete.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to do.  
  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
  
~Greenday- Good Riddance  
  
  
  
I don't know why I put that part of that song in there; I just felt like it . . . I don't know.  
  
I was going to make this R/Hr, but I couldn't bring myself to do it . . . Guess that's a true sign of a die-hard H/Hr fan!  
  
I wrote this story in like 20 minutes, so don't flame me if it's bad.  
  
Whatever, hope you liked it.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


End file.
